The Love Stories of Evan and Patrice
by puffyllamaprincess
Summary: This is just what the title says. Collection Of PxE Oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my very first story and I will be fluffy. If you don't like it turn away now.

UPDATED

DISCLAIMER: if I owned 13 it would still be on Broadway.

***Patrice***

I turned from my mirror to look at my pink digital clock. It said 6:50. Crapola. I have a date in 10 minutes and I am still not dressed. I just spent 2 hours curling my hair. I know it sounds like I'm trying too hard but I really like Evan. Yes. I, Patrice Elizabeth Hannah Parker, am going on a date with Evan Noah Goldman. I quickly grabbed a cute yellow shirt with a panda on it and my jean skirt. I felt it was appropriate for movies and popcorn. I soon heard my mother answer the door.

"Trise, Evan is here!" She yelled up the stairs. CRAP.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I slipped into a pair of white flats and went down stairs. As soon as Evan saw me his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hi Patrice" he said, his voice cracking. His face turned pink. AW! He's embarrassed!

"Hi Evan" I said grinning at his embarrassment. My mom returned and smiled at us.

"Patrice your Father and I are headed out and we should be back around ten. You two have fun!" My mom said.

"But not too much fun!" My dad said with that overprotective-father look on his face.

"It's ok daddy we promise to be good and Evan's mom is right next door if we need anything." I said. I kissed them both on the cheek as they headed out the door.

"So…. What movie should we watch?" he asked trying to regain his composure after

"Um….. I thought we could watch Blood master then Blades of Glory?"

"Sure that sounds good"

"Cool I'll go get the popcorn" I said as I walked out of the room. Evan put in the movie and joined me in the kitchen unbeknownst to me.

***Evan***

I put Blood master in the DVD player and snuck up behind Patrice after her parents left. Good Lord she looked beautiful. I guess my lovely hormones reflected that by producing a voice crack. That was a little embarrassing. Anyway I went up to her and poked her sides and she yelped and jumped. She whirled around to face me with surprise in her eyes.

"Evan!" She squealed. I smirked at her. She looked mad but then smiled and continued to make popcorn. After a few minutes the popcorn was ready and we went on to watch our movie. About halfway through Blood Master a guy got his eyelids torn off and Patrice jumped and landed in my lap. And boy was her face red when she realized. In another scary part she buried her face in my chest. Eventually she moved into a comfortable position of my arm around her and her leaning on me. At this point my hormones were raging so I tilted her beautiful face up and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed me back.

"I like you a lot Evan."

I like you a lot too Patrice."

We kissed again as Blood Master ended. We didn't even notice.

An: So what did you think? You see that pretty little button down there? Yeah that one. Press it and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 13! Jason Robert Brown does and I don't. Kay? Kay.**

***Evan***

"UUUUUUGGHH" I moaned. I felt terrible. I was up all night alternating between sneezing and coughing. My mom walked in and said "Hey Ev, It's a snow day today and I have to go in to work so I told Patrice she could come over and keep you company is that ok?"

"Uh sure. I guess" Great…..My girlfriend is going to see me like this. I slowly got out of bed and trudged over to the mirror. I looked the way I felt. I decided to take a quick shower and it made my nose feel better. I put on pajama pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs. That was difficult considering I ached all over. I fell to the couch and turned on the TV. About 15 minutes later my mom left and Patrice walked in. I immediately threw a blanket over my legs.

"Bye Evan! Feel better! Bye Patrice! "My mom said as she left.

"Bye Mrs. G. I'll take _good_ care of Evan."

"Bye mom…." I said sounding stuffy.

"Wow! You look terrible!" Patrice exclaimed sitting down next to me and rubbing my back.

"Gee thanks…aren't you supposed to be nice to me considering you're my girlfriend and I'm sick and all." I said. She then stuck her tongue out at me. We sat in silence for a while just watching TV. After a while I broke the silence and asked "Hey patwice can you get me my medicine and some water." I ended up sounding like a 3 year old.

"Sure!" She said and hopped off the couch and walked to the kitchen to locate my meds. About a minute later she returned with a small orange bottle and a glass of water.

"Thanks P." I said not wanting to sound like I'm 3 again.

"You're welcome! And that's Nurse Patrice to you." She returned to her spot next to me and held my hand even though I told her not to because she would catch my cold. "Ev, I can't catch a cold by holding your hand! I nodded and returned to the TV. Nothing good was on. Just kiddie shows and the news. I suggested a DVD and Patrice agreed. I let her pick the movie. I felt I should let her because I always pick.

***Patrice***

Evan let me pick the movie. He really must be sick because I never get to pick the movie. About half way into the Smurf movie I looked over at Evan who had begun to doze off. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He looked at me quizzically. "I heard somewhere kisses make everyone feel better." I said explaining myself.

"Ya know what Patrice? I do feel better!"

"Good" Said a new voice. "I'm glad to hear you could make him feel better Patrice!" It turns out Evans mom had arrived home from work.

"Ok. I think I had better head home now it's getting late." I said looking at the clock. It was almost 5:00.

"Okay Patrice see you tomorrow!" Evan said.

"Bye Patrice" His mom said as I walked towards the door.

****Next Day****

***Evan***

I felt a lot better today. It snowed again last night so we got another snow day. My phone started ringing and I looked over to see it was Patrice's mom calling. "Hey Mrs. P. What's up?

"Hi Evan Patrice is sick and I have to work. Do you mind coming over to keep her company?" she asked.

"No. I don't mind at all. Just tell her Dr. Evan will be over in a few minutes." I said. Oh how the tables have turned. She giggled and thanked me as I headed out the door and over to Patrice's. I know _exactly_ what to do to make her feel better.

**AN: Good News! This is now a collection of one shots! The updates won't be very frequent but they will happen. I promise as always R&R!**


End file.
